1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode touch display panel, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode touch display panel integrated with a capacitive sensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With technology advanced, the organic light emitting diode display panel has been a newly popular flat display because of having advantages of self light emitting, wide viewing angle, fast response time, high illumination efficiency, low operating voltage, thin panel thickness, available to be formed to be flexible panel, and easy process. Thus, the organic light emitting diode display panel can be applied to various flat display products. In addition, with the touch panel having touching function being developed, more and more application products of the touch display panel formed with the touch panel and display panel are invented, such as mobile phone, GPS navigator system, tablet PC, PDA and laptop PC.
The organic light emitting diode touch display panel according to the prior art is formed with an organic light emitting diode display panel and a touch panel. The touch panel is formed on an inner side of a cover glass of the organic light emitting diode display panel so as to be disposed between the cover glass and the organic light emitting diode device or attached to an outer side of the cover glass. Thus, the organic light emitting diode touch display panel of the prior art is formed by integrating the organic light emitting diode panel and the touch panel. However, with the progress of the display being developed toward thin thickness and small size, the method of stacking the organic light emitting diode panel and the touch panel to form the organic light emitting diode touch display panel will limit the thickness and the manufacturing cost of the organic light emitting diode touch display panel.
Therefore, to reduce the thickness and manufacturing cost of the organic light emitting diode touch display panel is an objective in this field.